1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe array for examining various target at a time when DNA's, RNA's or proteins are substances to be detected. In particular, it relates to a DNA probe array for DNA detection by hybridization which has recently been the object of attention.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of Human Genome Program, there is a strong movement to diagnose diseases and understand life phenomena by understanding living bodies on the basis of DNA. Investigation on the profile of expressed genes is effective in understanding life phenomena and investigating the actions of genes. As an effective means for investigating the gene expression profile, a DNA probe array obtained by fixing a large number of DNA probes for different kinds of the DNA probes separately on a solid surface, or a DNA chip has begun to be used. For producing the chip, there is, for example, a process of synthesizing an oligomer with a designed sequence base by base in each of a large number of enclosed cells by employing a photochemical reaction and a lithography widely used in semiconductor industry (Science 251, 767-773 (1991), or a process of spotting DNA probes one by one, respectively, to different cells to make a probe array.